History of the galaxy
Sightings of strange creatures In the Middle Ages of man kind would report the sights of strange creatures that would be as tall as a man or a woman but would have the features of an animal and would wear all black armor. Later years when after WW2 sightings of UFO's and strange creatures would increase as people wondered "are we alone ?" Our questions answered During December 24th of 2013 at 8:00 AM thousands of ships floated over every major city in the world (yes this is a reference to V) and they stayed up there for a whole week.While in that week the hacked into the network and then broadcasted their own verson of information that showed what they looked like, act like and what their culutre is like. Making Alliances After three months on earth the Alliance has been taking nations into their care most of these nations were most of Europe and Asia but the only nations that did accept the Alliance hand of peace were China, Japan, Germany, Italy, North Korea, Cuba, Vietnam and finally Iraq and Afganastan. However in the years following these Alliances with the Galactic Alliance peace rain over earth and alot of earths problems were solved world hunger, economy, and cancer all solved thanks to the advance tech and medicine that Allince brought to humanity and its people so if someone was to look at it from a gaining point of view the Alliance is great gain for humanity. the roaring 2020's After many years on earth the Alliance helped in many things but some people again saw boozes as a big problem and this drew the line when the president was found passed out drunk in his office so the women of congress repassed the 18th amendment that band all sale and productation of alcoholl or boozes. However during this 2nd proabition the economy had crashed making all forms of paper money on earth worth to nothing. Fixing the Economy In the years when the 2nd stock market crash people where looking for a new type of curancy to replace the dolar, yen, pound, etc. So when the Alliance steped in to try and fix the problem it took much longer then expected and the reason it took so long was because of high the crime rate was due to the newly formed mob family's and rum runners. However after a little less then two years the amendment that ban all sale and producation of boozes was removed and the one sorce of money of the mob family's was removed making it harder for them to do deals and in the years coming the Alliance introduced a new type of money system that would stay in place until a new system was found. The new money system was called credit's or creds for short, creds are a digital based system of currency that replaced all forms of money minus gold and silver along with other rare elements as such their are three ways to use the system. 1. you can have a chip put in your hand, 2. you could have a wrist band, 3. you could have a USB type device that you can carry around in your pocket from all of these the creds system worked out like a charm and is still in use to the modren day. World War 3 In the mid to late 2030's a young man played a big political role in german polititcs and as such learned from the past and reflicted on it so it was no surprise when Germany broke away from the UN and started massing arms and soldiers on the borders of France and as such the other nations that sided with Germany in the past did so again but with a little twist not only did the old Axis powers come back but also the old CCCR came back into power as well. Germany, Japan, China, Cuba, North Korea, and Vietnam was joined togther as the New World Order (NWO) and as such the old Allied country's rejoined and flu under the UN banner but to keep from choosing a side the Alliance staded out of the conflict but an Alliance rep did state that "Even though the Alliance will stay neutral we will give medical aid and house any and all wounded from either faction no matter what because preservation of human life is our number one priority. " The Alliance keep their word about giving medical aid to both sides and housing there wounded so from that forward until one date changed the tide of the conflict forever. The dawn of war It wasnt until 2039 when German ground forces attacked french forces and stormed the borders almost half way into France but US and UK forces held the line and stopped the german advance into France but not with out loses so as such both forces dug in and began trench warefare for almost two years until one year and date that would be again remembered as the date that would go down in history. 12-7-2041 On this date the japanese thought that since the alliance was only giving medical aid and not military aid, they would be weak. This is not the case for when the japanese attacked docked alliance ships in pearl harrbor they started a wild fire of events to come in the war and events that would shape the world. Liberation begins On 2042 the alliance annouces its entering in the 3rd world war and the NO is looking at Japan for its idiotic move, now when the alliance learns of what the UN forces have down they began a plan that would push the NO out of Europe with in two years with minimal death on their side. And on june 4th of 2043 alliance drop ships land on beachs of Normandy along with mech units and with in two hours they break through NO lines and begin to liberate france. The final act of the war In the year 2045 Alliance and UN forces push NO out of Europe and glass all of NO controlled territory and when the allies of the NO saw this they gave up and joined the Alliance, except for North Korea. The 2050s